A Child of Fate
by Balambcat and Lilnaych
Summary: Squall and Rinoa's daughter is raised by someone else without knowing her parents, what happens when the truths is revealed and why did they give her up in the first place. squinoa please read and review our first combined fic.


**Disclaimer: **we own nothing not ff8, nor any of the characters, how sad is that three people and not a possession between us. So sue if you want there's nothing for you to take.

**A/N**: Ok first things first we had better introduce ourselves so anyway this is combined effort between Balambgirl, Lilnaych and Zellycat, this is our first attempt at a joint story, so we hope you enjoy, anything you like in this story was more than likely written by Balambgirl and Zellycat, the stuff you hate was most probably written by Lilnaych lol.Well thats us anyway so Please read and review.

**A secret revealed**

The dark haired woman handed the child to the couple with tears in her eyes as the man beside her looked on. She turned to him and he smiled at her but there was no happiness in the smile instead it was one of support. He walked to her and looked at the child once more and then said it was time to go. The dark haired woman reluctantly agreed with him and also turned to the child for the last time.

"Never forget that we love you but we had no choice" she said tearfully as the man put his arms around her.

As they started to walk away the man with the icy blue eyes turned back towards the couple who were holding the child.

"Goodbye Julia, goodbye my daughter" he said as the tears fell from his face and this time it was the dark haired woman who supported him.

She woke up from the strange dream feeling sad as she awoke she could feel her own tears drying on her cheek. She got up from the bed and went to take a shower and get dressed. She had been having this dream since she turned seventeen and she always felt the same thing there was something about those people that was familiar. She thought about this as she left her bedroom and again the feelings came back to her. His eyes looked so sad and the woman was so beautiful she thought as she walked down the stairs.

"How terrible to have to give up a child" she said as she entered the kitchen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Julia" her mum said as she saw her enter.

"Um Morning mum" she answered as she sat down.

"Daydreaming again" her mum said smiling at the girl.

"Kinda, dad left already" the girl asked as she started to eat the breakfast that was in front of her.

"Yeah you know him bright and early as always" her mum answered cheerfully.

Julia sat there and thought about the dream she had awoken from, she had thought it so strange that she had been having the same dream over and over since she had turned seventeen. Funnily she hadn't really had many dreams since before that day but since she had dreamed every night and always the same one. As she sat there she reached a decision, she would talk to her mum about it.

"Mum can I ask you something" she said as she finished her food.

"Of course honey, is something wrong" her mum asked worriedly.

"No I mean I don't think so" Julia answered.

"It's just that I've been having these weird dreams" she added looking at her mother.

"Dreams hon., what kinda dreams " her mum asked now seeming very interested.

"Well mum it's about these two people, one of them is a beautiful girl and the other is a man with incredibly blue eyes" she answered not noticing the frown on her mothers face.

"What about them hon." her mother asked looking at the girl even more closely.

"Well I think they were in some kind of trouble, I think someone was after them and they had a baby that they gave to another couple" Julia replied trying to tell her mom everything.

"Oh that's terrible" her mom said the frown now becoming more distinct on her face.

"Yeah mum it was really sad" she said and again tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh honey" her mom said and put her arms around the clearly distressed girl.

"But mum the strange thing is, these people I feel like I know them somehow but I can't know them can I" the girl asked.

"No honey you can't, tell me how long have you been having these dreams" her mom asked with worry in her voice.

"Since my birthday" the girl answered.

"Well that's probably it then" her mother said as the girl looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean mom" Julia asked.

"Well turning seventeen is pretty stressful, so maybe these dreams are just your mind working out the stress" her mother answered and smiled at the girl.

"You really think that's the reason" the girl asked hopefully.

"Of course it is, what other reason could be" her mother answered glad her daughter was accepting what she was telling her.

"Thanks mom" Julia said as there was a knock at the door.

"No problem honey, that's what moms are for" her mother answered.

"Well that'll be Sarah and Richard" Julia said as she ran to the door to her two closest friends

Her mother stood there and watched the girl run from the room, as she heard the door close behind the girl she picked up the phone on the table and dialled her husbands office.

"Can I speak to my husband please" she asked the girl who answered.

"Oh yes one second mrs. Chase" the girl said.

"Hi honey" Robert Chase said to his wife.

"Robert, she knows" his wife answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trabia was a dull and boring place to grow up in thought Julia as she walked to school with her friends. If it wasn't for the twins I would have gone mad by now she thought to herself as she listened to them argue.

"You did too" Richard said as he pulled his sister's long hair. He was tall with broad shoulders and bright blond hair unlike his sister who was really small and had dark hair. In fact if you saw them together you would never have thought they were related, never mind twins although they did have one thing in common. They both had the brightest green eyes anyone had ever seen

"I did not" Sarah said as she kicked her brother in the shin.

"OWWW" Richard shouted as she kicked him.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FOR A SECOND" Julia shouted surprising them both.

"Wow someone miss their beauty sleep" they both said together.

"Yeah I did actually" Julia said as smiled at them it's amazing how often they say things at the same time she thought as she started to laugh.

"Oh and what's so funny missy" Sarah said to the taller girl, she had always thought Julia was beautiful compared to her. Julia was tall with dark hair and bright blue eyes and in Sarah's mind this was what she wanted to look like.

"Nothing Sarah" Julia said and continued to laugh.

"Rich get this, Julia's gone cuckoo" Sarah said to her brother laughing.

"Huh" Richard said "Looking first at his sister and then at the other girl in bewilderment.

"Yeah she just laughs for no reason now" Sarah said as her brother finally got the joke.

"Oh Cuckoo, Cuckoo" he said to Julia as they all laughed now.

They continued like this for a few more minutes until they arrived at the gates of Trabia Garden. Each of them would have liked to go to a normal school but these had been abolished five years ago under chancellor almasy's orders. So now everyone went to a military school no matter where they were from.

Military school and then military service once you graduated that was the law of the land Julia thought to herself as they entered Garden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had been long and boring as usual, lessons followed by training followed by more lessons. As she arrived home Julia Chase wanted only to eat, shower and sleep and more than anything she didn't want to dream.

"Hi dad" she said as she entered the house to see her father sitting at the table reading some papers.

"Hi sweetheart" Robert chase said to her as he watched her enter.

"Where's mom" she said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh she had a few errands to run, why you hungry" he answered.

"Kinda, I'll just get a sandwich and eat it in my room though" she said as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Ok sweetheart" he said and went back to reading.

She made herself a sandwich and went to her room, after eating it she went straight to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stood there looking at the child in the makeshift crib and smiled at her, she was asleep and looked so peaceful they both thought as the watcher her.

"I don't think I can do this" the brown haired man said sadly

"We have too" the dark haired woman answered.

"Yeah I know but it hurts, to think we won't see her grow up" he said as he reached into the crib and touched the baby's face"

"But at least this way she'll grow up, she'll have a future" the dark haired girl said as she too reached in to stroke the baby's face.

"I know your right as always" he said and smiled a sad smile at her.

The dark haired girl reached over to him with her other hand and stroked his face while continuing to touch her baby.

"Squall she'll understand trust me" she said.

"I hope so Rin" Squall answered and put his arms around her.

Julia woke up from the dream suddenly, this one had been different than the others she had actually felt as if she was in the room with them. What had they called each other she thought to herself. Squall and Rinoa she remembered and again was struck with how familiar these names sounded to her. As she sat in her bed thinking about this she heard raised voices downstairs. She got up from bed and walked to the door of her room, opening it she crept to the stairs and listened.

"We have to tell her the truth" a woman's voice said

"No she doesn't need to know" the man answered.

"Yes she does" the woman responded

"No she doesn't Squall told us not to tell her" the man practically shouted.

Julia got up from the stairs and walked to the kitchen where the voices were coming from, hoping to herself that it was just the TV. As she opened the kitchen door she saw her mother and father standing there arguing.

"Mom, dad what's going on" she asked.

"Nothing sweetheart, go back to bed" her father answered.

"Yeah it's nothing honey do as your father says" her mother added.

"No I won't until you tell me what's going on and who is Squall" she asked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer almasy woke up from a strange dream, in it a girl of no more than seventeen was calling his name.

"Were coming" she said.

"It's over for you" she continued.

He wiped the sweat from his head and looked at the sleeping figure beside him. She could sleep through the world ending he thought to himself and got up from the bed. He got dressed ,walked to the window and took a cigarette from the pack in his pants pocket. As he lit it he thought back to the dream trying to remember what was bothering him about it. There was something about the girl he recognised but couldn't quite place. She had dark hair and bright blue eyes but he knew he had never met her before. But again he was struck by the thought that he should know her. As he stood there thinking he remembered one other thing about the girl and what she had said. He had recognised where she was and as he threw the cigarette away he said a single word and smiled.

"Trabia"


End file.
